L'Aigle et le Phénix
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [Aventures] Shin, un albatros cherchant asile non loin de la mer, tombe sur son ami Grunlek et sur deux étranges oiseaux, un aigle royal répondant au nom de Théo, et Bob, le phénix dont ce dernier a la charge. Shin apprendra que le destin ne les a guère épargnés mais, ensemble, ils peuvent peut-être s'en accommoder…


Disclaimer : Aventures n'est pas à moi mais à ses créateurs d'origine.

Ndla : Emportée par mon enthousiasme, je publie cette deuxième fable ! Profitez, elle était toute prête et n'avait besoin que d'une relecture. J'avais crains que le focus de fin du premier ne soit gênant pour vous, lecteurs et lectrices, mais je prends des notes, tout ceci est parfait ! Je vais éviter de trop bavarder dans cette note. On se retrouve après cette petite histoire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Aventures**

 **.**

 **L'Aigle et le Phénix**

 **.**

Un albatros se laissait guider par le vent, s'éloignait des côtes que chérissaient ses pairs, s'éloignait de ces marins moqueurs, raillant constamment sa maladresse. Car s'il avait une grâce inégalée sur les mers, trônant depuis le ciel, dès qu'il désirait se reposer, à peine ses pattes touchaient terre, ses ailes devenaient ses pires ennemies. Il tanguait d'une révoltante manière, sa grâce était réduite à une misère.

― Un roi des mers, ça ?! entendait-il constamment. Une mouette a plus de grâce que cette chose gauche et veule !

Aussi aurait-il bien souhaité pouvoir se passer de la terre, mais à défaut l'albatros chercha refuge sur les falaises, scrutant la roche à la recherche d'un endroit où il pourrait reposer ses ailes exténuées. Enfin, il s'éleva et trouva son bonheur sur les branches d'un arbre, au bord de la falaise et non loin d'une forêt. Sous couvert du crépuscule puis de la nuit, il souhaitait passer inaperçu auprès des prédateurs de cette terre inconnue. Il avait pour coutume d'élire domicile sur cette arbre, frontière entre son monde et celui-ci, sylvestre.

Chaque nuit, il apercevait une étoile filante naissant de ces bois pour traverser le ciel, montant toujours plus haut jusqu'à devenir lueur stellaire. Ébloui par tant d'élégance et de beauté, le triste oiseau nourrissait beaucoup d'espoir en venant en ces lieux.

― Shinddha, quelle surprise et quelle joie de te voir !

Un Hibou, le Grand Duc de ces bois, venait d'apparaître au-dessus de l'averti.

― Le sentiment est partagé, Grunlek, tu es déjà réveillé ! N'importe, je suis heureux que tu sois là, je vais pouvoir me reposer. La mer est cruelle envers les gens de mon espèce.

― Mon cher ami, lui répondit le Duc, la forêt n'est pas plus clémente. Nous autres, oiseaux, sommes plus chanceux que ces mammifères qui s'entretuent allègrement mais quand il nous faut faire société pour la survie de notre espèce, le danger devient omniprésent.

L'albatros fut abasourdi par ces propos. Loin d'avoir trouvé un avant-goût du paradis, il n'avait trouvé qu'un autre enfer. Le pragmatisme du hibou le scia plus encore.

Soudain, un cri aigüe parvint jusqu'à eux, fit frémir Shinddha qui se recroquevilla, craignant que ce qu'avait prédit son ami ne se produise. Grunlek s'attendrit devant ce pauvre oiseau, bien maladroit malgré lui.

― Ce n'est rien, Shin, le prévint Grunlek, ce n'est que Théo qui vient se reposer, loin des soucis que lui pose Bob, il doit avoir fini sa ronde.

Un bel aigle, à l'auguste plumage, à la couleur dorée mise en valeur par les rayons crépusculaire, émergea des bois, vola tout droit vers l'arbre pour se poser sur la plus haute branche, non loin des deux amis. Cet oiseau majestueux, lui qui avait paru aussi fatigué que l'albatros, se redressa quelque peu en s'apercevant qu'on l'observait.

― Bonsoir, Grunlek, tu as de la compagnie aujourd'hui ? s'enquit l'oiseau.

Shin fut surpris de cette humilité, lui qui s'était contenté d'apercevoir de loin cette espèce, il s'était imaginé qu'une attitude plus hautaine lui siérait davantage.

― Ah, je l'étais, lui avoua Théo, mais j'ai bien appris ma leçon, on ne m'y reprendra plus !

Shin, intrigué, le pressa de question. Que lui était-il arrivé de si terrible ? Quel acte honteux avait-il commis ?

― Ce que j'ai fais ? répéta l'aigle royal. Je ne puis vous dire, une erreur de jeunesse, d'intrépide. Je suis devenu le bouclier et l'épée d'un sot qui serait depuis longtemps plumé par les hommes sans mon secours.

― Mais combien de temps ce supplice doit durer ? s'inquiéta l'albatros.

― Pour l'éternité, je le crains, répondit Théo, voyez-vous, cet oiseau est l'un des derniers de sa race, tant et si bien qu'elle est devenue légendaire. Le bougre en tire un orgueil sans limite, rechigne à m'obéir. S'il ne m'avait pas, un jour, sauvé la vie, jamais je n'aurais lié mon destin au sien mais ainsi je suis. Mon honneur est ma fierté. Je ne puis revenir sur ma parole.

― Pour quelle raison ce châtiment devrait être éternel ? s'enquit Shin. Si vous lui sauvez la vie en retour, votre dette est payée.

― Si c'était aussi simple ! s'écria le hibou en secouant la tête. L'oiseau dont il a la charge est un phénix. Ces oiseaux-là, en mourant, s'enflamment jusqu'à devenir cendres et renaissent de cette poussière. Leur mémoire est aussi vaste que celle des étoiles, dit-on.

― J'ai été bien puni pour mon orgueil, renchérit Théo, me voilà condamné à veiller sur lui à toutes heures. Ma consolation réside en peu de choses, j'ai pu le convaincre de se cacher dans ces bois le jour et de se contenter de survoler cette mer désertée la nuit.

C'était donc ça, cette lueur qui chaque nuit filait dans le ciel comme un astre solaire ! L'albatros admira l'abnégation de l'aigle royal ainsi que celle du hibou qui s'était fait un devoir de supporter le fardeau de son ami, chaque jour, en l'encourageant de tout son soûl pour que cette peine perpétuelle ne soit pas faite dans une solitude extrême.

― Si cela peut vous aider, proposa Shin avec bienveillance, je me chargerai de veiller sur lui la nuit, afin que vous puissiez vous reposer. Je suis un natif de la mer et du ciel, je connais les dangers de ces étendues et sais les apprivoiser. Sitôt le soleil levé, je saurai le pousser à revenir dans ces bois.

L'aigle, touché, le remercia, proposa ses services si un prédateur, motivé par de bas mobiles, se mettait en tête d'en faire son repas.

Alors que la lune repoussait le soleil dans ses derniers retranchements, une puissante lueur écarlate émana de la forêt, repoussa les ténèbres et enfin s'éleva au-dessus des bois, prenant la forme d'un grand oiseau gracieux, aux plumes resplendissantes. Son long cou fin se tendit à l'extrême, ses ailes se déployèrent et tout son corps arc-bouta vers l'arbre où avait élu domicile les trois compères. Au regard las de l'aigle et du hibou, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il leur faisait une entrée pareille.

Le bel oiseau se posa près de l'aigle avec douceur.

― Pouvons-nous y aller Théo ? Je m'ennuie et il n'y a rien à faire dans ces bois, tandis que ces étendues d'eau infinies sont une source d'intarissables découvertes.

Shin comprit que l'un et l'autre étaient prisonniers de leurs conditions respectives, condamnés par leur nature même. Le phénix n'avait pas plus de liberté que l'aigle. Ils avaient appris à chérir la vie grâce à cette cohabitation. Bob n'avait cherché qu'à voir un ami en Théo et celui-ci, en prenant cette mission à cœur, s'était pris d'amitié pour cet orgueilleux, allant jusqu'à craindre que cette arrogance, dont lui-même avait fait preuve jadis, ne le précipite à sa perte.

Théo présenta l'albatros, nouveau compagnon nocturne, à son ami. Contrairement à ce qu'ils crurent, Bob s'exalta en entendant cette nouvelle. Il avait hâte de faire de nouvelles découvertes, cette nuit encore, accompagné d'un roi de l'azur. Une nouvelle amitié venait de naître, liant les destins de ces quatre oiseaux. Sans oublier de promettre à son compagnon diurne son retour à l'aube, le phénix reprit son envol. L'albatros retourna voler au-dessus de cette mer tant chéri, suivit avec enthousiasme le flamboyant phénix.

Il n'entendit point le corbeau crosser à sa suite et se poser au bord de la falaise.

― Et bien, s'exclama l'oiseau couleur de nuit, l'un se meurt d'exaltation, l'autre d'ennui, un troisième meurt de fatigue et le dernier d'orgueil. Un bien étrange groupe comme celui-ci toujours parvient à se réunir en d'inattendues circonstances !

.

.

.

Un silence ponctua la lecture, Théo haussa un sourcil pour appuyer l'emphase de son regard las.

― T'es en train d'essayer de m'expliquer que c'est mon destin de te surveiller et de sauver tes fesses en permanence ?

― Ouais, même si t'étais un gars sympa, répondit joyeusement Bob, comme quoi, le karma et ses mystères… Tu paieras toujours pour les erreurs d'une vie antérieure… si on croit en la réincarnation.

― J'm'en suis plutôt bien tiré avec le hibou, fit remarquer Grunlek, l'image de la sagesse, c'est parfait.

― Par contre, Bob, t'étais pas obligé de me choisir cet oiseau. Je ne suis pas maladroit !

― Ah ouais ? fit Théo en ricanant. On en parle de c'te putain de caillou qui a alerté quatre araignées en un coup ? Et ces fois où t'es resté bloquer dans un puits ?

― J'me demande si Viktor serait d'accord avec toi, Shin, ajouta Grunlek, probablement pas.

― Il y a des tirs que je réussis à la perfection !

― Sois honnête, répliqua Bob, ton pouvoir et ton habileté t'ont mis dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou bien plus souvent qu'ils ne nous ont sauvé la vie. Par contre, tu remarqueras que j'ai mis en valeur tes vols gracieux.

― Mais je ne vole pas.

― Vu les hauteurs que tu atteins en sautant, c'est tout comme.

Shin s'empara du bol que Grunlek lui tendait patiemment, abandonnant la perspective de convaincre Bob. Dès que le pyromancien avait une idée en tête, difficile de l'en faire démordre et le demi-élémentaire ne comptait pas débattre avec lui sur un détail aussi futile. Secrètement, il avait bien apprécié cette petite fable.

― Y a un truc qui me chiffonne, déclara Théo, chaque oiseau représente l'un d'entre nous, d'accord, mais tu voulais représenter qui à travers le corbeau ?

Bob se gratta la tête, perplexe.

― J'sais pas trop mais je sentais qu'il y en avait besoin. Ça aurait été un peu bancal sinon. Il me fallait une cinquième roue, c'était indispensable.

Tous eurent un même mouvement de la tête vers le ciel, sans comprendre la raison de ce réflexe. Théo fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

― Ce n'est pas dénué de sens.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette seconde fable ! Je suppose que vous avez deviné qui est le corbeau ? Ne me frappez pas, le corbeau n'est pas un oiseau que je trouve mauvais, moi, bien au contraire ! J'aime beaucoup sa signification dans la littérature. C'est un oiseau qui, certes, à l'air macabre et porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, mais je m'attache surtout à ce côté mystérieux qui influence l'atmosphère dès qu'il apparaît. Vous ne l'avez pas senti dans cette fable ?

Tiens, en parlant de fable, je ne pense pas pouvoir, un jour, faire une fable sans faire un retour sur nos quatre aventuriers. Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je les relie avec eux pour qu'elles prennent tout leur sens.

Oups, excusez-moi ! Je m'étale, je m'étale et je vous tiens la jambe ! Glissez une petite review dans cet humble carré blanc, en bas, avant de partir pour me donner votre avis, c'est un plaisir de vous lire !

Sur ce, à une prochaine fois !


End file.
